


Alone at Sea

by BobBugsBeGone



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bisexuality, Childhood Trauma, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Magic, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobBugsBeGone/pseuds/BobBugsBeGone
Summary: Rapunzel has lived in near solitude all her life on an uncharted island unknown to man. She has dreams that Mother Gothel constantly puts down until some flotsam washes up on her shore and upsets the peace. With the help of friends, Rapunzel will embark on a quest that will unknowingly change the course of her life forever.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Minor Adira/Cassandra, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. One Day

**Part 1**

**Chapter 1: One Day**

The sea was vast and filled with evil, or at least that was what the six year old girl with golden locks was constantly told growing up. Men with sharp teeth lurked beyond their reef, with even sharper weapons and malicious intent. 

That’s why she had to stay on the island, in their little safe haven where nothing bad could ever happen. Where the only danger waiting for them was the occasional poison oak, wild boar, and vicious storm.

“But why do you get to go?” The child would ask as her mother readied her sailboat to return to the lands beyond. “You can take me, I’m a big girl now! An-and you’ll be there with me.”

Her mother would smile at the little girl as if she had just said the cutest little joke in the world.

“My dear, I go because we need supplies. As for you, they will see your hair and think horrible thoughts. They will want it all to themselves and will steal you; then we will never be together again.” She explained, drawing her daughter into her arms. “I can go because I’m immune to all of it, having lived there for so long and being, well, normal.” 

She patted at the young girl’s head as the child panicked. “But you can protect me!”

“My precious flower, don’t you see I already am? By keeping you here, where it’s safest from ruffians, dark magic, and worst of all, the plague! That would kill you minutes after meeting one of those filthy mongrels.”

Her daughter gasped and hugged her mother tighter, deepening the woman’s smile. She kept the joy out of her tone when continuing, “Trust me my dear, mother knows best.”

* * *

**Eleven years later**

The current pushed in and out violently against the white sand beach while the clouds above began to grey. As unfortunate as the weather looked approaching the lonesome island, the girl with the long golden locks watched it form with a grin from where she was seated at her treehouse windowsill.

“It’s going to rain!” She exclaimed in joy, moving away from her spot to journey up the wooden staircase.  Her heavy hair trailed behind her across the floor, unraveling from the bundle it was in on the windowsill.

“Mother, a storm‘s coming!” She blurted happily as she burst through the doors at the top of the staircase, gesturing down towards the window below.

The room had little furniture, and unlike the rest of their treehouse, it was bare of colorful paintings done by the golden haired child. Instead there was a large bed, vanity and matching chair, a wardrobe, and a full body mirror propped up against the wall. That and the woman the child had just called mother.

The woman had long dark curls that was corrupted by a few wild silver locks, a much different look in comparison to her bright and youthful daughter. Before the golden hair child entered the woman was seated at the vanity applying makeup to herself. With the unexpected disturbance she jumped, smearing the lipstick she was applying down her chin.

She turned to her daughter with a look of anger, snatching what joy the girl previously held and replacing it with fear.

“Rapunzel dear, what have I told you about knocking?!” She scolded as she stood up, putting her tube of red lipstick down onto the vanity as she moved towards the child.

The girl’s face paled, anxiously shaking her head as she spoke, “I-I’m sorry mother, but a storm is coming. You won’t be able to leave for awhile, a-and we have to better bind the boat before the wind picks up.”

“That does not excuse you from your manners Rapunzel! You know better than to just storm in with. . .” The woman paused for a few seconds as if just barely considering the child’s words, a more pressing look taking over. “Yes yes thank you Rapunzel, hurry along while I get my things.”

With that another smile took form on the golden haired girl as she rushed out of the room, nearly tripping on her 70 feet of hair as she hurried to get to the door. Moments later her mother stepped out wearing a dark blue cloak, the hood pulled over her brown locks and lipstick completely removed from her face. She hurried to the front door and threw it open, not caring to look back at her daughter who followed her like a duckling would it’s mother. Together they journeyed across the beach to a small sailboat tied to a wooden rode dug deep into the sand, the boat pulling against the rope as the current called it in.

“Come on Rapunzel we must hurry.” The mother demanded and stood to the side while the young girl grabbed the rope and loosened it from the wood, pulling with all her might to bring to boat in. Her mother watched on, waiting until the boat was completely out of the water before moving to help push the boat through the damp sand. 

Together they brought the boat closer to the house and tied it to a nearby tree.

“Good work dear,” her mother offered as praise before returning into the house, the child remaining near the boat awhile to catch her breath. 

Her hands ached with fresh burns brought on by the ropes but at this point she knew better than to rub at them. She would have to wash and bind them later so they wouldn’t swell, something she had learned to do overtime after completing this chore without proper gloves.

After a minute of heavy breathing she straightened her posture and returned inside. Her mother was out of sight when she reentered their house, most likely in her room which left Rapunzel to finish with her rainy day chores in silence.

After fixing her hands she quickly went about placing buckets and cups around the house in particular locations she knew would leak.

Once she was certain she was finished, the girl moved to start a fire in the clay pit and began to make her wild mushroom stew she knew her mother especially liked because it used so little ingredients from the far away lands.

As she stirred the pot her gaze wandered over to the portrait she had painted years ago of gold flying lanterns, smiling softly as she thought on those lanterns seen once a year brought by the mysterious lands. The ones that flew on her birthday every single year.

“One day mother will take me to see them.” She whispered and a squeak sounded from her dress. She looked down to see her pet chameleon crawling out from her dress pocket, climbing up to seat itself on her shoulder. With a smile she looked back up at the painting.

“One day.”

* * *

The storm lasted for two days, much to Rapunzel’s mother’s dismay. Rapunzel on the other hand was thrilled to spend this time in her company, speaking and playing games with her every chance she could get.

On the morning of day four Rapunzel was met by the sound of birds rather than thunderous rain. She sat up in bed and stretched her arms out, releasing a loud yawn before rising from her cot. When she left her room she found her mother already roaming about, a cloth bag in her hand which only meant one thing.

“You’re leaving so soon?” Rapunzel frowned, stepping into the kitchen that her mother was currently raiding.

“Oh Rapunzel, you know I was meant to leave days ago. We need more supplies my dear.” She mused as she opened a cabinet and pulled out the last few pieces of fruit. This meant Rapunzel would have to go to their garden to pick more for herself, but her mind was occupied on her mother instead.

Rapunzel stood a few feet from the older woman, her hands nervously playing with her hair as she began with a nervous tone, “You know, my birthday is coming up-“

“You know I hate when you mumble dear, you really do need to speak up.” Her mother scolded as she loaded her satchel. Rapunzel exhaled, taking a few moments to calm herself before saying, “My birthday is coming up, and I’m almost an adult now. I was just, er, well-“

“And now you’re stuttering! I don’t understand where you got these habits from. I surely did not teach them to you.” The woman chided. She closed the cabinet and turned to her daughter with one raised eyebrow as if encouraging her to continue.

“I’m sorry mother. I was just wondering if you think it’s time you let me accompany you.” Rapunzel asked, flinching as her mother’s expression took a dark turn. “Wow I just used ‘you’ a lot, didn’t I?”

Before her mother could speak Rapunzel quickly interjected. “Please, those lanterns that fly every year on my birthday, can’t you show them to me in person? Up close? It would just be for one day, then we can come right back! A-and we don’t even have to speak to anyone- and I could hide my hair even!”

Her mother glared for a few moments before sighing, putting her bag down so hands were free. She stepped forward and collected her daughter into a hug, resting a hand on her nape.

Her other hand patted at her daughter’s golden hair and softly exclaimed, “My precious flower, you know it isn’t safe for you out there. Others would want to take you and use you for your powers, so you must remain here on the island where it is safe.” 

She pulled away from her and pushed a few loose strands away from her defeated face so their eyes could meet.

“But I can’t just stay here forever. I’m nearly eighteen, mother-“

“And what is that to villains with sharp teeth? No dear, you are to remain here. I will take care of you like I always have. Now listen to your mother and please stop this nonsense. Go get the boat ready, okay dear?” Her mother said before moving around her and up the staircase to finish getting ready.

“Yes mother.” Rapunzel said numbly, doing as she was told. It took her no time to unbind the boat and push it down towards the water, waiting patiently for her mother to come. In a matter of minutes she was there, her cloak on and her satchel slung over her shoulder.

“Alright Rapunzel.” She smiled, carefully setting her bag into her boat before kneeling down to fish an item out. Rapunzel did her best to smile and approach her as though she already knew what was coming. It happened every time her mother would leave, after all.

Her mother pulled out her wooden brush and sat herself on the edge of the boat, taking her daughter’s hair in her grasp before beginning to brush at it.

“ _ Flower, gleam and glow _

_ Let your power shine _

_ Make the clock reverse _

_ Bring back what once was mine _ .”

They sang together and Rapunzel’s golden hair slowly began to glow, sending a ripple of light over her mother’s skin. Any major wrinkles in sight dramatically shrank in size and most of her random grey hairs reverting back to it’s youthful shade of dark brown.

Both women smiled at one another. Within minutes the older of the two climbed aboard the boat and was being pushed into the sea, waving at her daughter before lowering the sail and using her ore to help her over the rift.

Rapunzel stayed there looking on as her mother disappeared into blue, her chameleon only leaving her pocket when the coast was clear.

The animal squeaked when he made it to her shoulder, drawing her attention from the ocean to her beloved pet. It’s wide eyes and excited grin told her everything.

“Don’t worry Pascal, we still have hours before the sun begins to set. Enough time to see what the storm brought in and restock the pantry.” Rapunzel assured her friend warmly.

* * *

The young girl conversed with her chameleon friend, walking along the beach shore with her long hair trailing far behind her. Her green eyes scanned the sand for any treasure that might have washed up during the storm. Her calm demeanor was not shared with Pascal, who was squeaking with excitement as Rapunzel walked along. 

His excitement was not unwarranted, afterall Rapunzel and Pascal’s favorite items have been found after storms. After the last one she was able to find a cloth doll, a few wooden boards, some old rope, and half of a fishing rod. Pascal now sleeps with said doll.

An hour had gone by and all that was found were a few wooden boards, to which she dragged back towards the treehouse her and her mother took lodging in. She was just about to give up on her search, which by now had taken her to the opposite side of the island, when she saw the glistening object up ahead.

Pascal squeaked with anticipation and together they rushed over to it. As she drew nearer she was able to make out a piece of glass sticking out from the sand, the sun's reflection on the crystal being what had caught her eye. She kneeled over and began to carefully dig it out, gapping at the foreign object.

It was a beautiful ring of gold with white and pink glass embedded into it at one peak of the elegant piece.

“It’s . . . Beautiful. But, uh, what is it,” Rapunzel muttered as she lifted the large golden band to eye level. Pascal gazed at it in awe, watching as Rapunzel turned it in her hand to see it at all angles.

“What do you think it is?” She finally asked, glancing down at her friend. He shrugged before gesturing at his wrist.

She slid her arm through it and let it rest on her elbow for a moment before removing it.

Pascal squeaked to get her attention, this time pointing it at his head.

So Rapunzel followed suit. She raised the unfamiliar object to her head and rested it there; the band sat on her golden hair perfectly, bringing another noise from Pascal and a grin from her.

“I think it’s a headband of some sort Pascal.” She smiled, glancing down at him. Pascal grinned, giving her a thumbs up before climbing up to get a better look at the object. Once he was out of sight, however, he began to squeak with urgency.

“What? What is it?!” Rapunzel panicked, raising a hand for her friend to jump on. He did, and once she brought him down to eye level he frantically gestured further down the beach.

Her gaze followed, narrowing her eyes to get a better look at the large, unmoving mass further down the shore.

“What is that?” She frowned and stood straight. With caution she began to walk towards the treasure. It was less sparkly than what was currently on her head. A lot less sparkly.

She stopped a few feet from the mass, lips parting yet no words were able to escape for a good minute.

What she had found she had never found before, similar to her new headpiece.

It was a body.


	2. Flynn Rider

The body, which she assumed to be one of a man as she drew closer, rested on his stomach in the sand. He could almost pass for dead if it weren’t for the slight heave of his back every time he inhaled and exhaled. His damp brown hair was littered with white grains, his clothes just as disorderly.

His face was turned towards Rapunzel, putting his face on display for the young girl to see. The mystery man was handsome, with a well chiseled face and trimmed facial hair resting under his chin. His face was clear of any blemishes, bearing nothing but a small scar nearly unnoticeable on the top right hand side of his forehead.

Rapunzel approached him with caution, kneeling down besides the man and moving her hand towards his lips. Carefully she took a hold of the bottom one, gently pulling it down to see his teeth. Her brows furrowed at the sight of near perfect teeth, disappointment showing on her face as though expectations weren’t met.

“But mother said they would have sharp teeth,” She mused to herself, earning a squeak from Pascal who sat on her shoulder. She released her grip on his lip and slowly brought herself to stand.

“Okay, wow, um, I’ve never actually met anyone. Like, ever. Oh Pascal, what is he even doing here?! Is he here for my hair? Why did mother have to leave today of all days?!” She cried out as fresh tears began to prick at her eyes.

Pascal squeaked, hugging at her neck in an effort to calm the young girl. Instead she did the opposite, her heart pounding as though it were about to jump from her chest.

“What do I do?” She asked and Pascal squeaked again. He moved from her neck to grab a handful of hair, gesturing from her hair to the unconscious man.

“You want me to give him my hair?!” She gasped. Pascal frantically shook his head no. He wrapped the strands around him and jumped off her shoulder, hanging by the support of her hair.

“Y-you want me to carry him using my hair?” She frowned and Pascal nodded.

So that’s just what the girl did. Using her hair which she bound his limbs up in, she began to drag the man back towards her treehouse. All the while she ranted on about what she was to do, how stupid she was being by bringing him home, and how much she wished her mother was present to properly deal with the situation.

Getting him up the stairs posed a problem. It took her a few attempts, though after slamming his head against the staircase several times she finally managed to bring him to the front door.

She wasted little time setting him on a chair and properly binding him with her hair, grabbing the only thing she could think to use as a weapon. 

Her iron frying pan.

And then she waited. 

Both her and Pascal watched him breath with mild interest, fascinated by it as a child would a new toy. The fascination began to wear off after an hour went by and the man’s eyelids did not flutter once. 

Around the second hour mark Rapunzel noticed his breathing became more labored. She stood from where she was seated besides the clay fireplace and walked over, placing a hand over his forehead.

“He has a fever,” she mumbled, glancing down at Pascal who’s jaw dropped. “He’s sick. We need to get him to bed.”

Despite Pascal arguing against it, Rapunzel began to unravel her hair from him, readjusting it underneath his arms so she could haul him to her bedroom. Carefully she rested him on her bed, grabbing a sheet to cover him with as she would have done herself in that predicament.

It wasn’t long until he began to shake. In this condition he remained all day, and as did Rapunzel beside him. When needed, she placed a damp towel on his forehead to soothe his fever and calm his shakes. Pascal at one point climbed off of her, with her help taking the golden band she had forgotten about off her head and storing it away as instructed. When the sun hid behind the ocean the chameleon did too, into his bed which rested on the windowsill.

Rapunzel never moved from the man’s bedside, at one point falling asleep with her head resting against the wall beside her.

The next day they needed food, so the girl went to fetch just that. When she returned Pascal was on the man’s face, pulling at his nostrils so he could better breath. Rapunzel laughed wildly at that before going about her daily chores, all while on occasion checking on the man.

He seemed to be getting worse, now covered in sweat with a more dangerous feaver. Rapunzel noticed this near nightfall when he began to moan in his sleep. At this she finally began to consider something she was always forbidden to do.

Without warning she picked Pascal up from where he was cuddled against the man’s cheek, setting him on her nightstand. Pascal gave her a confused face as she began to wrap her hair around the man’s body,

“Pascal, I think it’s time I sing the healing incantation.” She murmured, earning a fierce shake of the head from her chameleon. With a sigh, she continued to fix her hair around the man’s figure, sitting up once finished.

“ _ Flower, gleam and glow _

_ Let your power shine _

_ Make the clock reverse _

_ Bring back what once was mine _

_ Heal what has been hurt _

_ Change the Fates' design _

_ Save what has been lost _

_ Bring back what once was mine _

_ What once was mine _ .”

She hadn’t known what to expect, but him bolting up with a hoarse scream was not it.

Rapunzel let out a shriek with him, as did Pascal, and she quickly grabbed the frying pan she rested beside the bed and gave him a good whack. His brown eyes twitched before shutting as he fell back onto the bed, limp as he had been the past couple of days.

* * *

When he awoke again he was no longer in a bed, staring at an unknown girl as he gasped for air. No, this time he was tied to a chair, to the hair belonging to said girl who held a pan to his face.

It was a lot to take in.

His eyes wandered about the room at the amount of hair scattered around, all leading to both her scalp and the chair he was confined to. His mouth hung open accompanied with eyes the size of saucers, terribly confused.

Before he could even think to utter any words, Rapunzel moved her pan from his face and placed her hands on her hips as she began, “Why have you come here? Is it to steal my hair?”

“Y-your hair?” The man repeated, looking down at the golden locks wrapped around him and the room. His voice was lighter than she would have expected.

“My hair.” She stated, narrowing her eyes at the man.

“Lady, I have no idea where I am or who you are. Sure, your hair would be worth a decent amount of gold pieces, but I’m not in the hair game.” He assured her, brown eyes meeting her radiant green ones.

Rapunzel relaxed a little at that, her free hand dropping from her hip. “Then, are you just shipwrecked?”

“Listen, last I remember I was on a rowboat heading towards Port Josephine when suddenly a storm hit. Next thing I know, I’m in your house,” explained the man. 

He opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted by the girl. “What do they call you?”

“My name you mean? Don’t you already know?” He asked, eyes widening when all she did to answer was shake her head. “Flynn Rider’s the name. Now, seriously, where in the Seven Seas am I?!”

“Home. Well, that’s what I call it. Relatively speaking, I don’t really know where we are, or what’s near us.”

Flynn’s eyebrows furrowed together, a halfhearted chuckle escaping his lips. “You must be joking.”

“I-I’m not. Mother’s never given me a map or anything, and even if she did she tells me the island is uncharted.” Rapunzel explained.

“Mother? Where is your mom?” He asked, glancing around the room once more.

“Mother Gothel. Sh-she isn’t here right now. She had to leave to get more supplies. I’m not allowed to go, because of my hair.”

Flynn shook his head, letting out a sigh. “None of this makes any sense-“ he paused and began to struggle in the hair. “Ugh, can you let me go now? Why am I even tied up?!”

“Um, because I don’t know you?” Rapunzel said sarcastically, rolling her eyes before continuing, “You’re dangerous.”

“Me? Dangerous? Do I look dangerous?” He asked, his previous confused face transforming to one of what Rapunzel could only assume was constipation. He puckered his lips, narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, and thrusted out his chin with pinched eyebrows.

He remained like this for a few moments before opening his mouth ever so slightly to say, “is it working?”

Rapunzel kneeled down to get a better look at his face. “Um, is what working?”

With a groan he relaxed his facial expression. “The smolder! It works with all the girls.”

“Well apparently not all girls.” Rapunzel laughed. She straightened herself, smirking down at him in amusement.

“Look, it’s obvious you’re scared of me,”

“I’m not scared-“ Rapunzel tried to argue, only for Flynn to completely ignore her and continue, “So just let me go and I’ll be on my way. You’ll never see me again, lady-“

“Rapunzel.” She corrected, to which he gave a nod and repeated.

“Rapunzel, right, Rapunzel. Listen, I’m just shipwrecked. I have no intentions to harm you, I swear it, I just want off this island and to do so in peace.” Flynn continued on sounding the most earnest he had throughout their entire conversation.

“I suppose I could untie you now,” Rapunzel mused, earning a squeak from Pascal who had been quiet on the clay fireplace mantel across the room. Both Rapunzel and Flynn looked over, Flynn’s eyes widening as he watched Pascal gesture wildly in the air.

“Freaky.” Flynn mumbled.

“Well I can’t just keep him tied up forever Pascal!” Rapunzel explained.

“But,” the golden haired girl said and in a flash turned back to Flynn, pointing the pan back in his face as she went on, “if you try anything I swear you’ll regret it.”

“I promise, I won’t hurt you.” He said genuinely. So with a nod and shy smile the girl went to work removing him from her grip.

Within minutes he was standing beside her, both smiling weakly at one another. “Alright, thank you Rapunzel. Now if you could direct me to a ship I’ll be out of your. . . Hair.” He ended the sentence laughing, though Rapunzel did not join him.

He caught on to her change in mood, her brows furrowed together and her lips finely pressed together.

“Wha-what; what’s wrong? You do have some sort of a ship on this island, right? I’ll take a rowboat if I must.” He insisted with a nervous smile. 

It took her a few moments before she could muster, “We only have one sailboat and mother is currently using it.”

“Oh come on!”


	3. Wake-up Call

Explaining the boat situation seemed harder than finding the courage to untie him.

“I’m sorry, but my mother has the boat, and she most likely won’t be back for another week-“ Rapunzel began, cut off by Flynn’s loud whine. “I don’t have a week! I’ve got to get off of this island, pronto. I have people looking for me!”

“Well then, you’re just going to have to build a raft. I have tools you can borrow, and I have some debris from the storm that could help?” Rapunzel patiently explained, gesturing towards the front door.

Flynn quieted for a few moments to consider his options. “Alright, show me the equipment and I’ll start.”

Rapunzel blinked. Then blinked again. “Wait, what, now? It’s nearly dark and the boars get real antsy then. I recommend you wait until sunrise.”

It was Flynn’s turn to pause once more, taking another look outside the window. After a few moments he turned back to her. “Fine, but then you’ve gotta answer some of my questions. Is there no one else here on this entire island?”

“It’s just me and my mother.” Rapunzel answered. “Always has been, always will be. Er, except for you I suppose.”

Flynn’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, shaking his head softly as he asked a new question. “Why not just live on the mainland?“

“Because it’s dangerous, with all its people and their illnesses. Here we have none of that.” She offered as explanation as she began to step away from him and to the kitchen. He followed, unsure what else to do, and watched as she put her pan down and took a coconut from the cupboard. She tossed it to him to which he caught with ease, eyeing it for a few moments before looking back at her.

Their eyes met. He paid the gesture no mind unlike the golden haired girl who looked into the maple orbs like she did the golden band she found along with him. Everything was just so new to her; at times she wish she could just go to her bedroom and scream.

After a few moments she stopped her thoughts, looking down at the coconut in his hands as she spoke. “Um, okay, I feel like I should tell you this. . . so you were a little sick when I found you and I had to nurse you back to health. You’ve been out nearly two days-“

Flynn’s once calm mood transformed to one of panic. “Two days?! You’ve gotta be shitting me! You should have led with that; I really have to get going on this raft then!”

Wide eyed Rapunzel frowned, unconsciously taking a step forwards while soothing him. “Flynn, you need rest is what I’m trying to say. You need to eat, and sleep. Tomorrow you can start the raft, and with my help you’ll be done in no time!”

His panic faded, leaving nothing but a disappointed frown on his face. He considered her words for a moment, nodding after coming to his conclusion. “Alright.” Flynn agreed. With Rapunzel’s assistance they cracked open the coconut using her hair and iron pan. He watched on wordlessly, offering a nervous laugh when she joked that the coconut was almost his head when she found him. Of course that wasn’t true, but she felt the need to reinforce that he really shouldn’t try anything with her.

After he drank the milk and was showed the meat he could eat from it, which she was surprised he did not know about until this point, she took him to her bedroom.

“You’ll sleep here, I’ll sleep in my mother’s room.” She explained, gesturing towards the cot. He did not contest the offer and immediately laid himself on her bed.

“Why thank you.” He smiled, making himself comfortable with ease. She grinned in return, nodding before walking to the entryway. “The rooster will most likely wake you up, as he will for me. Then we will eat breakfast and get to work.”

“Sounds like a plan, Stan.” Flynn said with a wink Rapunzel never saw.

“The name’s Rapunzel!” She shouted back, unfamiliar with the joke, and hurried up to her mother’s room.

All Flynn could manage was a lighthearted chuckle, waiting for Rapunzel’s soft footsteps to stop sounding before truly getting comfortable. He did not dare move after that, careful not to make any noise that might arouse attention from the young girl just upstairs; even when it was quiet he did not stand for what seemed like an eternity to him.

When he was sure she was asleep he stood, moving as quietly as he could to the front door.

He made it to the halfway point when suddenly the floorboard creaked. Flynn froze, glancing towards the staircase for a soon to arrive golden haired girl with a hard gaze and a frying pan in hand. And yet nothing came, not even her green companion that constantly fit him an intense glare.

After a minute of waiting he assumed the best and finished walking the distance to the door, leaving what he would depict as a dreary fever dream.

The treehouse wasn’t too far from the ground and sat near the shore, much to his relief. The weather conditions, however, deflated his joy.

The ocean was raging and there was a slight breeze, much to Flynn’s dismay. He wrapped his arms around himself for warmth in the cool temperature and ran along the shore, his gaze going wild for anything that might help him.

“Come on, come on, she can’t be serious,” He frowned at the lack of dock and boat. “This is the biggest joke I’ve ever seen! How is there no boat? Who lives like this?”

He stopped twenty feet down from the house and stood there, considering his options. Continue looking around like a fool, or believe the girl who this far seemed to be speaking truths and return to the warm bed waiting for him. He could also try to start on a raft, although that seemed unwise given the fact she urged him it would be unsafe to do so. That and he probably couldn’t do it without her assistance.

“Fuck.” He whispered and made his way back to the treehouse.

* * *

It wasn’t the crow that woke him as he had been warned would, but rather a sudden wet presence inside his ear. With a cry Flynn sprang up in his bed causing Pascal, who had his tongue deep inside his ear, to go flying.

“Pascal!” Rapunzel chided as the chameleon hit the bed below, crossing her arms in a disapproving manner. Pascal simply blinked and began to walk away. Only when he was out of sight did Flynn look up at the girl beside his bed. She stared back, smiling, unaware of the growing silence that created an increasingly awkward mood by the second.

After a few moments Flynn decided to speak up. “So how long have you been standing there watching me sleep?”

“Hm?” She hummed, her grin dropping after his words registered. In a frantic tone she rushed to reply, “O-oh! No, no, not long! I’m sorry, I just came in to get a few things from my room and check in on you. I got distracted when Pascal woke you, I’m sorry.”

Flynn nodded and swung his legs to the side, stretching his arms out as he let out a fierce yawn. Rapunzel did not wait for a reply, going about the room to grab what she had been talking about. Flynn watched with mild curiosity as the girl dug through her belongings. In a minutes time she turned towards him with a decent sized wooden box and a bundle of linen.

She started for the door but was stopped short by Flynn. “What are those for?”

“For your sail. Mother uses one for her ship, which means we must be pretty far from the mainland because she doesn’t just use the oars.” Rapunzel explained before continuing out of the room.

After a few seconds she peeked her head back into the room to say, “Oh, and good morning” before once again leaving.

Flynn sighed and laid back down onto the bed. His eyes stared up at the ceiling, noticing something he hadn’t the night before in the dark room. Both the ceiling and walls were covered in colorful portraits. The portraits were painted on by whom he assumed to be the golden haired girl, and the subjects were of a far range. He sat up to better examine them.

The one beside the bed was of an island, most likely the one they were currently stranded on. It was lush with a scale of greens and stood tall, with stone leading up to the tallest peak. The sand was painted white, and the water surrounding it was a beautiful sky blue. The painting also featured the wooden house they were in which sat near the shore in a bundle of tall branches, something he hadn't noticed prior to this point.

Besides that painting was one of a sailboat, which he assumed to be her mother’s. It was an impressive sailboat, the ship decorated with flowers woven into the scattered ropes and a familiar golden sun insignia painted onto the large sail.

He took note of the familiar symbol as his gaze wandered up to the painting of the purple sky lanterns taking up the rest of the wall, climbing up to the ceiling above the bed. His eyes lit up with recognition in an instant.

“Rapunzel!” He called out. When there was no reply he shouted her name out louder, catching her attention. She hurried into the room with empty hands, her eyes as wide as saucers.

“What- what’s the matter? Are you okay?” She asked as she drew closer to the bed. Flynn flashed her a smile and nodded, frantically pointing at the painting of the sky lanterns.

“You’ve never left the island but you know about these?” He asked, earning a simple nod from Rapunzel. “Then you can see these from this island?”

“Yes, they light the sky from the West; And afterwards a lot of them wash up on our sho-“ She began.

“That’s not important Rapunzel! Don’t you see what I’m trying to say?” Flynn grinned, earning a delayed nod from the girl.

“Lands in that direction. But I already knew that. That’s the direction my mother always takes off in.” She explained.

“Alright sure, but what you didn’t know is that those lanterns fly once a year-“

“Knew that.” Rapunzel smirked. Flynn huffed in frustration, throwing his hands up as he scolded. “Damn it Rapunzel will you just listen to me?!”

Rapunzel’s smirk vanished. She opened her mouth to retaliate but this time was cut off by Flynn. “What you didn’t know is that those lanterns fly once a year from the mainland, specifically the kingdom of Corona! And if you say that’s West from here and a close enough distance for those dumb lanterns to find their way here, I think I know the general area we are in!”

His excitement was contagious, striking a large toothy grin from his counterpart.

“Are you serious! That’s amazing!” She exclaimed and jumped into the man, bringing him into a tight hug. He stiffened, and after a few moments she noticed her actions and pulled back.

“I’m sorry-“ she began nervously as she stood, taking a second before dropping her look of anxiety and replacing it with one of joy. “We’ll no, I’m actually not. I’m just so happy! Flynn, you have no idea how much I’ve wanted to know where on earth I have been these past seventeen years, and to hear what’s out there in the world!”

A small smile grew on his face as he admired the girl’s excitement. It was so genuine, and innocent- and different than anything he had yet encountered. She was a breath of fresh air in such a polluted world. He wondered if it were the island’s doing or her young age of seventeen.

“Yeah, well, we can draw up a map later tonight over another coconut. Let’s get going on that raft, shall we?” He said and stood himself up. She nodded and began to lead him towards the main room.

“You slept in, and I didn’t want to bother you since you really needed to rest. I cooked you a few eggs, it’s on the plate in the kitchen. Let me go grab you a coconut.” She blabbed and left him to himself, leaving the house to himself.

Flynn’s eyes wandered around the now lit room, taking in all the paintings littering the walls and ceiling. She was talented, he'd give her that; and he hoped she’d never changed.


	4. Those Days That Feel Like Years

Carpenters have an under-appreciated talent to which Flynn only just recognized. After a full day’s work of chopping wood and binding them strategically together, he felt exhausted. His hands shook by the end of the day and required binding due to oncoming blisters gained from working vine, rope, and wood for hours on end.

Rapunzel helped him soothe his hands, having experience doing so for herself time and time again. When wrapping his hands Flynn noticed her conflicted expression and wondered why she looked in such a way, though he never spoke on it. Instead they spent the few minutes in silence.

Whilst Flynn wordlessly wondered on her expression, Rapunzel cleaned and bound his hands with a bleeding heart. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her hair around his injuries and sing a simple tune she knew all too well; though doing so could put everything her mother worked so hard for in jeopardy. To heal him would mean to showcase her magic to a man she hardly knew- a man who could easily be hiding his corruption and wickedness with a simple “smolder,” as he called it.

So instead of listening to her morals she quickly nursed his throbbing hands.

“There, that should do it.” Rapunzel said as she knotted the bandage one last time, giving him a small smile. He nodded and carefully rubbed at his right bandaged palm, glancing at her for a moment before turning his attention onto the few wooden logs tactfully bound together.

“How do you know so much about building one of these anyhow?” He finally asked her, earning a smile as she tended to a bluster of her own.

“I’ve had to help repair my mother’s sailboats a handful of times. I read a book on how to do so when I was younger. Mother brought it when I asked for it after the incident.“ she looked too ashamed to continue, averting her gaze back onto the sunset.

There was a long moment of pause before she began again. “When I was around the age of eleven I tried to built a raft of my own. I wanted to go explore the world, to see what was really out there besides what mother tells me. But I didn’t even get past the reef, which I suppose was a good thing because I probably would have died out at sea having no fresh water or food, or any actual sailing knowledge.

Anyway, the raft sank and I struggled to swim back, because of the hair and all. I was terrified mother would find out what I had done and punish me, but she never did. She didn’t even notice me sneezing the following week.” She shivered at the memory.

Flynn watched her as she told her tale, frowning at the apparent trauma. He didn’t know what to make of her or her mother. The picture painted of the young girl’s mother so far was one of a bird keeper, confining little Rapunzel in a gilded cage. Why she thought it was best for her he did not know- the world was corrupt but not to the point of complete isolation.

“Tell me about your mother.” He asked in a soft tone the girl hadn’t heard from him prior to that point.

Rapunzel smiled, glancing at him for a moment before averting her gaze back onto the spot she last saw her mother.

“She’s really amazing. Mother is the only person I’ve ever known, besides you now, I suppose. She cares for me, and protects me from harm; in fact, she would probably flip knowing you’re here.”

“Why’s that?” He asked. “I'm a nice guy.”

Rapunzel shrugged. “The mainland is dangerous, and those living there are too. You coulda’ had ill intent, or sharp teeth, or even have a plague my body isn’t accustomed to,” she paused for a few moments before laughing, glancing at him as she said “but now I guess I know that's not true- for you, at least.”

Flynn nodded as he listened, considering each and every statement the girl made. She wasn’t wrong, all three horrors could easily be found beyond these waters.

“That’s why mother keeps me here. To protect me. And I suppose it isn’t too bad,” She said with a slight sigh at the end, alluding she felt otherwise. “She always brings me the best gifts from the mainland. In fact, just last month she brought me back a new brush.”

“Speaking of brushes, what’s with the hair, Freckles? Have you ever cut it?” Flynn asked and picked up a few strands, glancing the rest of it. The seventy feet of hair was scattered about them, moving up and down with the small hills of sand.

She glanced at him and took the hair from his hand, dropping it as she said, “Not since birth, no. It's nearly eighteen years old as of a few weeks.”

“Ah, happy early birthday.” He smiled, to which she reciprocated.

“Thank you.” She said. It became quiet for a few moments before she asked, “So tell me about yourself, Flynn Rider.”

“Well you know I’m handsome, so there’s that.” He said with a casual smile, earning a shoulder bump from the girl. He let out a slight chuckle, glancing at her as she did the same. Their eyes locked and she nodded encouragingly, waiting for him to continue.

“I travel a lot, as you’ll see when we sketch out a quick little map.” Rapunzel’s grin broadened as he continued. “And I am a trader of sorts, hence all the traveling. In fact I was on a job when the storm hit.”

“Wow, really?” She asked in amazement, earning a soft nod. “What do you trade exactly?”

This question caught him off guard. His eyebrows shot up higher than Rapunzel had ever seen on a person and his eyes bulged.

“What, did I say something wrong?” She asked in both confusion and concern. His facial features relaxed at the question, providing her some relief.

“No, no, it’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting it, which is dumb of me since it’s a pretty normal question to ask.” He assured Rapunzel which put her at ease. “I trade anything I see of value really. I’ll see something others desire and take it, then add to the price and sell it in lands where such product can’t be obtained.”

“That’s smart.” The girl complimented, earning a soft “what can I say, I’m a smart man,” in reply.

They sat there for another few minutes before Rapunzel suggest they return inside, to which they did just that. She began a fire in the clay fireplace and lit a couple candles, setting them about the room before hurrying upstairs to find some material for the map.

Meanwhile Flynn struggled with a coconut in front of the fireplace, using Rapunzel’s pan to try and crack it open to no avail.

“Hey Rapunzel, how did you and your mother get all this stuff, anyway?” Flynn called out to the girl just a room away.

“Not sure with some things, because they've been here for as long as I could remember. Though Mother does brings some stuff from the mainland.” Rapunzel offered in response, moments later appearing with a large sheet, a bottle of ink, and a quill. She set the items down on the floor beside Flynn before seating herself in front of him.

“Here, why don’t you start on the map while I get that bad boy open?” She offered while holding out her hands. He let out a sigh and did as she asked, trading the coconut and pan for the parchment and quill.

“Alright, let's do this thing.” He announced and leaned forward, using one sixth of the paper to draw out a large shape in the center. “This is what you refer to as the mainland. It’s The Kingdom of Corona, which is where the lanterns come from.”

Rapunzel lowered the coconut and pan and leaned in to get a better look at the simple shape. He wrote the name The Kingdom in the center of the shape before making a simple sketch of a compass at the bottom of the sheet.

“You say the lanterns can be spotted from the West of here, correct?” He asked.

“Yes. Well, more like Southwest I suppose.” She mused, earning a scowl from the man.

“You have to be precise with this or the whole thing will be off Rapunzel! Come on, West or Southwest?”

She stilled for a few seconds. “Southwest.” She confirmed after moments of hesitation.

“Are you sure?” He asked, earning a nod from the girl. “How do you know, do you have a compass?”

“Mother does, and I’ve played with it before when she wasn’t looking.” Rapunzel assured him.

“Alright, then we must be Northeast of Corona.” He explained and straightened his posture. He narrowed his eyes at the paper below as his thoughts drifted.

“What?” The young girl asked. The man’s face remained unchanged as he mused, “The ocean is just so strange. I was caught in the storm leaving Corona heading South yet here I am.”

Rapunzel shrugged. “It’s like you said, the ocean is strange.” After a few seconds he nodded and turned his attention back to the map.

“Well here’s what I know about this area of the Corona Sea-“

“Is that the name of the ocean?” Rapunzel asked, stealing Flynn’s attention.

“You didn’t even know that?” He asked and the girl suddenly glared. He frowned, sitting up straight again as he sighed. “Wait, I didn’t mean it like that! It’s just surprising how little you know about these common known things.”

“I didn’t make rude comments when you didn’t know how to tie a simple clove hitch.” Rapunzel shot back.

“You’re right, and I’m sorry, okay? Let’s just get back to this map,” he insisted, though her expression never changed. Instead she simply turned her attention on the near empty parchment and waited for him to continue, which he did quickly after.

“The most well known island over here is Terapi’s island, which is the home of the Lorbs. Saw one at a circus once and oh boy, you don’t want to be stuck in a cage fight with one, I’ll tell you that, Freckles.” He drew out a blueberry sized circle on the map three inches from where he set The Kingdom.

“Now there’s a lot of small islands in this general direction, which is called The Terapi Chain. These aren’t really explored much due to the amount of sharp rocks and dangerously shallow waters at times along the chain. It would make sense if we are a little ways from the chain since you haven’t received any visitors and your mom can steer her small ship to and from this island.” He explained as he made a few other smaller circles along the large one he made along with a few others placed almost at random near it.

“So that’s where we are.” Rapunzel spoke up in such a quiet tone he almost missed it. He looked up from his paper to see her sour expression had been replaced with one of wonder, gazing down at the sheet with wide eyes.

He smiled softly at her amazement and continued.

“There was once a bridge that connected The Kingdom to another island, though it was destroyed by natural causes.” He explained as he began to draw a line connected to The Kingdom. He stopped in the middle of the line and moved the pencil over before continuing it, drawing a large shape at the end. It was nearly the size of The Kingdom.

“What’s this island called?” She asked in excitement.

Both lifted their heads and their gaze locked on one another’s as he said, “It actually has two names, because the people of the island cannot be at peace with one another for one second.

The Northern side is named Old Corona and is part of the Corona kingdom. This is essentially where all the food for the kingdom is grown. The Southern side of the island is called Vardaros. Vardaros gets a bad rep, but it’s really the funnest city you could ever sail to.”

“Wow.” She whispered in awe as their eyes left one another and he began to sketch out the two different kingdoms.

“They are separated by Corona’s Great Canal, which is actually very easy to scale than others tend to believe. Trust me, I’ve done it before.” He gloated and received just the reaction he was looking for.

“Amazing! You know so much about everything!” She squealed, resting her hand on his arm and squeezing it in her excitement.

“Not everything. I’ve never actually been to The Dark Kingdom, which is West of Corona. Where The Dark Sea meets the Corona Sea you can literally see the division because The Dark Sea is basically made up of nothing but salt. It’s disgusting.” He explained and began to shade in two thirds of the map with droplets of ink.

It was a waste of ink yet Rapunzel could not scold him for doing so, too fascinated by the entire map to say anything but words of praises. For the remainder of the night he drew in many other islands and named them, giving a short description of them and a fun fact about his travels there.

They ended the night on good terms, leaving the paper out to dry near the dying fire before heading to their rooms for a good night's sleep.

* * *

Flynn woke up to the sound of a crow and was instantly disturbed by the lack of sunlight. He rose from his bed with a yawn, stretching his legs out before exiting the room. Rapunzel was climbing down the stairs at the same time, a large bundle of gold hair in her hands.

“Oh, you’re up! Good morning.” She smiled and dropped her hair at the bottom of the staircase. Pascal squeaked from her shoulder and Rapunzel laughed, much to Flynn’s confusion. He chose to ignore it.

“Yeah. Hey, so do you wake up at this time every single day? Because no human should be doing this.” He sighed as he approached her, scratching an itch on his back.

“Well yeah, I have chores to do. I have to check on the chicken, collect some herbs, and a coconut or two to prepare us some breakfast. Then I have to bathe, which I recommend you trying Mr.Stinky.” She smirked. Flynn frowned and leaned in to his raise arm, inhaling into his armpit. Rapunzel let out a fierce laugh as he cried out and jerked back from himself.

“I can wash your clothes as well.”

“No no, then I would have nothing to wear.” Flynn sighed. After a few moments he leaned closer to her and smirked. “Nice try at getting me naked though.”

Flynn laughed as Rapunzel’s face began to glow. The young girl rolled her eyes and began to walk towards the exit, which Flynn hastily followed closely behind.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it! Let me help you with your chores, will you?” He chuckled and Pascal squeaked in Rapunzel’s ear. She stopped just outside of the door, turning to face Flynn. “I think I’d prefer it if you just took your bath now while I did the chores. That way we don’t have to do it at the same time, pervert.”

“Hey, I’m not a pervert!” he complained, though it was ignored as Rapunzel turned and continued down the treehouse. Flynn followed, surprised to see her heading into the tree covers rather than walking along the shore as they had only done so far.

“Should I get my boots?” He asked as his feet touched dirt, expertly dodging her slithering trail of hair. Both Rapunzel and Pascal chucked at his question. She shook her head softly and chose not to verbally answer, which Flynn took as an answer in itself.

Besides a few oversized leaves or branches obscuring their way, the path Rapunzel was leading them down seemed well maintained. There was dirt beneath them and a beautiful picture of a jungle surrounding them like none he had ever seen before. Everything was so lush, and seemingly untouched by man.

They walked along the path for a decent five minutes before he began to hear the sound of rushing water. As they drew nearer the sound grew louder, and soon enough he was able to spot the waterfall itself.

Up ahead was a decent sized pool of water, the source of such from a waterfall hanging above it. The waterfall wasn’t too tall, set on a mossy cliff just ten feet above the pool that could easily be climbed if desired. The water was crystal clear, most likely thanks to the recent rains of the storm. Besides the water sat a small clearing used for washing and drying clothes as he could see from the lines of dresses and buckets sitting underneath.

The pool itself was connected to a decent sized river, taking the fresh water and most likely running it to the ocean on the other side of the island.

“Woah,” he whispered as he stepped into the clearing, eyeing the beautiful flowers growing alongside the enchanting pool. Rapunzel grinned and rested her arm on his shoulder.

“Pretty, am I right?” She sighed, her own eyes wandering around the area. After a few seconds of admiration she gave his shoulder a pat before removing her arm, taking a large step backwards as she said, “Well, here’s where I leave you.”

“Wait, really?” He said and turned to her with a surprised expression. She fixed him a scowl and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Yes really. I was joking about the pervert thing earlier but maybe I was right. You know, my mother warned me about people like you.” The comment brought on a sneer to his own face. With an eye roll he waved her off and turned away from her, calling back while moving closer to the water. “Ugh fine, just go.”

He quickly removed his shirt from his body and tossed it to the side, daring to glance back to see if she was still there. 

She wasn’t.

* * *

Rapunzel walked along the dirt path she regularly maintained with a small smile playing on her lips. Pascal squeaked when he noticed her happy expression, causing her to look down.

“Oh Pascal, I’m sorry if I’ve been neglecting you. You can understand why though, right?” She asked and the chameleon gave her a slight nod.

“That man can get annoying at times, but I’m sure I can too with all my questions. But how can I not ask them when he knows everything I’ve always wanted to know!” She ranted and Pascal squeaked back in response.

With her friend’s company they finished the chores in no time. The entire time she sang praises of the man stranded on her island, hoping to hear more of his world the more time they spent together.

Just as she was about to go fetch Flynn for the breakfast she had just prepared the door sounded.

She turned towards him, eyes widening at the sight of him shirtless. He was walking towards her with a casual expression, running his hands through his damp hair as he said. “Decided to wash my shirt after all, it reeked.”

Rapunzel’s eyes wandered over his chest for a moment before she could stop herself. Upon realization, her gaze shifted up to his face, smiling when she saw he was focused more on the food on the table than her wandering eyes.

Thank the heavens for that.

“That’s fine.” She mumbled, gesturing towards the plate of food. “Eat up so we can get going on the raft. If we work real hard today I think it should be finished by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Really?” He beamed and looked up at her. “That’s wonderful!“

“Yeah,” she smiled and watched him swarm in on the food. Soon he would be leaving, and then life would return to normal. That‘s wonderful. . . Right?

She shook her head free of any doubts and decided to put her energy elsewhere. Rapunzel and Flynn ate with the company of Pascal, the smaller of the three eating grapes while the others ate eggs like the day prior. Afterwards they began work on the raft, working up a dreadful sweat. Around noon they ate lunch which consisted of a shared bowl of fruit and during the break Flynn shared a tale of a horse race he won back in Vardaros, which he won an entire horse in the process.

Flynn went back to work on the raft and Rapunzel set to work on a sail for him. It was near sunset when both decided it was time to rest.

By the time they were finished with the day’s work Flynn’s arms throbbed more fiercely than the day before. The day felt horribly long for the both of them, him more in particular due to the lack of such severe manual labor in his life.

Flynn seated himself in the sand as Rapunzel put away what was finished of the sail, returning shortly after with her homemade first aid kit. Rapunzel redressed his old wounds and tended to new ones while he watched her in secret, admiring her features for the first time.

Her hair seemed to almost glow at this time, a beautiful gold in contrast to the fire red sky. Her field green eyes were set on his hands with such concentration that he was sure he could scare her with a simple “boo.” Her skin was tan, as his was, and marred with freckles, a common feature on woman along the coast. She was young, a couple years younger than him, and a natural beautiful.

“Why are you staring at me?” She asked and he jumped, looking down at his hand that she was nearly finished binding.

“Sorry, I just zone out sometimes.” He said and after a few moments averted his gaze to the ocean. She hummed in response and continued with her work while he continued to admire the scene. There was a slight breeze in the air and the ocean was calm, nearly flat besides a small boulder pultruding from the sea in a rather far distance.

“You live in paradise Rapunzel, I hope you know that.” He sighed, drawing her attention. Her fingers hesitated as she thought on his comment, taking a few moments before she began to knot the binding.

“I suppose to you it would be. I mean, I understand what you’re saying, this island is paradise compared to what Mother tells me of the mainland.” She paused, taking a few seconds to consider her words and if they should even be uttered into existence. “But sometimes I want more than this, you know? I want to see what’s out there, and meet new people, and experience new things. If not, at least see those floating lights- er, lanterns, take off. You know, the ones I painted in my room.”

Flynn frowned. “Then why don’t you?” He asked. Rapunzel looked away, looking out onto the sea.

“Mother wouldn’t let me.” She slumped sadly.

“Rapunzel, you’re nearly eighteen, you can do whatever you want! You’re an adult,” He explained, watching as her posture perked up. He smiled happily and butted shoulders with her, though she never even glanced his way.

“Mother. . .”

“She would forgive you if you decided to up and go. Mother’s have to do that sorta thing.”

“N-no, mother- s-she’s coming!” She cried and pointed out to the sea. His head snapped over to follow her extended arm, spotting the dot near the edge of the sea he had assumed to be a boulder earlier.

“That’s not a rock?” He asked as she stood, throwing her first aid box onto the floor beside her. She ran around the boat with a look of panic and he didn’t dare question her, following suit. He stood and ran to her side, taking hold of the nearly finished wooden raft as she did and began pushing it along the beach. It slid slowly and left a streak through the sand to which Rapunzel stopped and began to stare at in despair.

“I can’t hide this. There is no way I can hide this.” She mumbled, glancing over at him with glossy eyes. “You, however, I can. You have to go, now.” Rapunzel ran back to her first aid kit and hurried to put the split items away. Flynn stood there in shock, glancing from the growing dot to the fearful girl.

“W-where do I go?” He asked, stepping closer to her. She shut the small wooden box and stood, turning to face him as she spoke. “Go to the pond-on the rocks above it leading to the waterfall, okay? Not actually near the pond because the boars will drink from it at night and you don’t want to be anywhere near them. I’ll come get you when I can, okay? Don’t move from that spot.”

Flynn was too numb to nod, staring at her with wide eyes. After she received no response she gave him a small shove towards the jungle yards away and snapped. “Well go on! Before she spots you.”

Finally his feet began to carry him down towards the path previously shown to him that morning. Rapunzel watched before he vanished, leaving nothing but a trail of noises as he swatted plants away. Once even that faded she turned to see her mother’s boat draw nearer. She was sure her mother could already see the mess on the beach and near finished raft.

“This is going to be so bad.” Rapunzel frowned to herself.

It wasn’t long after that her words came true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will pick up after this chapter and begin to look more like a new story than an ordinary Tangled re-write pirate AU. In addition, I plan to make chapters longer, because personally when I read fics I would rather wait for a long chapter than receive a few short ones in short spans of times. Thanks for reading, and drop a comment if you're feeling it!


	5. Disobedient

As the sun lowered further beneath the wall of blue, the trees began to cast an eerie shadow that caused Flynn to stumble on numerous occasions. He dared not to cry louder than a gasp and pushed onward, wondering if his feet were bleeding given the amount of sharp objects he felt himself step over.

He didn’t realize how far he had gone until he was skidding to a stop right in front of the pond, his left foot sliding out from under him at an unnatural angle. Flynn propelled backwards and landed on his back with a loud thud. This time around a cry escaped his lips.

The brunette laid there on his backside for a few minutes gasping for air, a hand clutching at his bare chest that desperately staggered up and down. His right leg twitched in pain and his left ankle flared up in agony with every movement his body made.

After what felt like forever he was able to inhale a deep breath, rolling to his side without moving his injured leg as he panted for air. In his struggle he never even noticed the creature approaching him from behind.

* * *

The glare on the woman’s was to be expected. Once her boat hit shore Rapunzel hurried forward to grasp a loose rope, pulling it further onto land until it touched dry sand.

“I wasn’t expecting you back so soon.” Rapunzel exhaled as she dropped the rope, looking up at her mother whose gaze never left the raft.

“Yes well I wasn’t expecting this.” Her mother stated in near monotone as she stepped off of the boat, leaving her belongings behind as she walked closer to the raft.

“It’s not what it looks like, mother.” Rapunzel insisted as she wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. Gothel gave a snort in response and surveyed the raft, walking around it to see it from all angles. After an agonizing minute she spoke, her gaze shifting to her daughter. “You were going to leave home while I was away and couldn’t stop you. You weren’t even going to say goodbye.”

“-No!” Rapunzel cried and dropped her arms from her chest. “I could never do that mother! How could you think that?”

“You were just asking to leave days ago for your upcoming birthday. What do you expect me to think when I come home to see this?! And after all I’ve done for you!” Her mother shrieked, her hand raised and pointed at Rapunzel. Her arm then snapped towards the sea as she continued. “I’ve dedicated my life to protecting you, and your precious ability! And this is how you repay me, your dear mother?”

“Mother please, I can protect myself.” Rapunzel said in the moment, taking a step closer to the older woman. “If you only knew-“

“No! We won’t ever know, because you are never leaving this island Rapunzel! You are to stay here, under my care, forever!” Gothel shot back. Rapunzel’s eyes widened in shock, seconds later the shock turning to sadness. Her bottom lip began to quiver as she struggled to reply, her eyes becoming glossy with tears.

Her mother noted the change in her daughter and sighed, dropping her hand. She began to move towards her daughter, causing the golden haired child to take a step back to no avail. Her mother met her and collected her in a hug, her arms wrapping around and resting on the nap of her head as she spoke softly. “I did not want this to happen Rapunzel; I did not want to have to be the bad guy. Just please understand, I need you here my precious. I love you.”

Rapunzel sniffled, slowly wrapping her arms around her mother.

The two remained in that position for a few minutes, Rapunzel crying softly while her mother comforted her. Once the younger of the two calmed down, Gothel pulled back from her.

“Now tell me, why are you building this ship if it’s not for you to leave, as you say.” She asked patiently, wiping a stray tear from her daughter’s cheek while her other hand rested on one of her shoulders.

“W-well, I was rereading my books a-and I wanted to build a spare after reading the sail book maintenance- especially after that storm.” She explained with her eyes set low, unable to meet her mother’s gaze. Her mother noticed, leering at the young girl as she went on.

“We should always have a spare boat, just in case the other is in need of repairs and you need to leave for supplies.” Rapunzel said, looking up at her mother as she concluded. “I really wasn’t trying to leave.”

Her mother nodded and her facial creatures softened. She turned her attention back to the raft and slowly said. “I trust you my dear, but two ships are truly not necessary.” She dropped her hands from the young girl and began to walk towards the house. Rapunzel observer her from beside her mother’s ship, eyes widening as she walked past the treehouse staircase and towards the path that led to the pond.

“W-where are you going?!” Rapunzel cried and staggered forward. “You know the boars are out there roaming!

“I’m not going in, dear,” Gothel called back and stopped to pick something up. Rapunzel watched in confusion, her eyes scanning to see the scattered tools and wood in the sand. Her eyes widened as her mom stood and turned with the axe in her hands.

“You’re going to destroy the ship you’ve built.”

Rapunzel’s jaw dropped, unable to register the words properly until the axe was being placed into her hands. She looked up at her mother whom stepped back, gesturing towards the raft impatiently.

“Well? I’m waiting.”

The young girl snapped her mouth shut, her eyebrows furrowing together as she looked down at the axe in her hands. Her mind was going a million miles but her arms were moving less than one as the raised the axe and numbly brought it down onto the raft with shaking hands.

It had taken them days to get to that point on the raft, but only an hour to demolish it. By the time Mother Gothel called for her to stop from the porch Rapunzel had removed the mast along with half of the raft’s base, many splinter’s of wood littering the sand besides hunks of lumber.

“Come in dear, I’ve made you your favorite. Hazelnut soup.” Her mother sang before retreating back into the treehouse. Rapunzel dropped her axe and looked down at her blistering hands, moving up the stairs and into the house without a second glance.

The atmosphere her mother was providing was similar to before she left. The two ate together as her mother shared tales of her dangerous trip and why she returned so abruptly.

“There’s a criminal on the loose that stole from the most dangerous pirates in the land, the Stabbingtons. The other pirates of the sea are all searching for this thief now, and guards as well from all over the mainland. This is causing too much fights at sea that I couldn’t dare risk being out for too long! Can you believe it, the mainland is starting to get even too dangerous for me.” Her mother went on as Rapunzel silently ate her soup.

The obvious despair from the golden haired girl did not damper the mood of her elder, whom happily continued, “But that didn’t stop me from returning home. Nothing could stop a mother from returning to her baby.”

Rapunzel gave her a small smile, looking up at her for a moment before returning her attention back onto her soup.

“I’ll be heading back out in a week or so, after it cools off out there.” Her mother said softly, averting her gaze onto the soup sitting on the table below her. “And I’ll get you whatever you want for your birthday. How does that sound?”

“Sounds perfect.” Rapunzel tried to sound upbeat, failing miserably at doing so.

* * *

“Get back!” Flynn cried as he dragged himself into the water and away from the approaching boar. The boat continued forward, sniffing at his injured leg that continued to drag into the mud before being submerged by water. Besides a few steps into the water the hog stopped and simply observed the injured man who was now struggling to reach the middle of the pond, gasping for air as he made wild splashes and waves with his frantic movement.

The boar watched for a few moments, intrigued by the man before ignoring him, moving their snout to the water to take hearty drinks. It took Flynn to take note of the boars true intentions and calmed his movement. He floated in the water as best as he could with one moving leg and stared at the creature, baffled.

“Rapunzel lied?” He muttered in confusion.

The boar continued to drink until content, walking towards the clearing to eat some of the grass growing there. Flynn took this time to swim back to land, dragging himself through the mud a few feet before attempting to stand. He gasped in pain and stumbled into a nearby tree, grasping for dear life to the trunk.

“Rapunzel lied.” He questioned again in a definitive tone, glancing back at the boar than continued to ignore him.

His mind was struggling to piece things together, slowly coming to the most sound conclusion he could make.

“She tricked me into staying here longer, feeding her information on the outside world. What bullshit- god I’m an idiot!” Flynn struck the tree with his palm in anger and began to limp back towards the beach, using the trees for support with nearly every move.

* * *

“ _Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_.” Rapunzel and Gothel finished singing together, the glow fading seconds later. The curly haired woman smiled and stood, setting the wooden brush down on the table they were seated at.

“Well it’s been fun but mama needs her beauty sleep. Looks like you do too give those bags under your eyes.” Gothel jested and gave her daughter a pinch on the cheek. Gothel let out a loud giggle before releasing the girls skin, moving around her and up the stairs as she called back, “I kid, I kid! But really dear do go to sleep soon, we have a lot of firewood to chop up tomorrow!”

“Yes mother, goodnight mother.” Rapunzel smiled as her mother retreated into her bedroom for the night. The young girl’s grin dropped simultaneously with the door shutting. 

With a sigh Rapunzel stood from the table she was sitting at and stepped over to the clay fireplace, seating herself on the floor in front of it. Her eyes were set on the dim flames until Pascal’s suddenly turned green in her line of sight. Pascal climbed up into her lap and sat himself there, squeaking as he gestured wildly at the entryway.

“Shh,” Rapunzel whispered, glancing towards her mother’s staircase. “I have to wait for her to sleep before I could do anything.” Pascal gave a squeak and nodded, dropping his arms.

“Oh Pascal, did you hear what she told me earlier?” Rapunzel murmured, earning another nod from her scaled friend. “I can’t believe she forbade me from ever leaving. And Flynn’s boat.” She dropped her face into her hands and exhaled in frustration. Pascal stood and moved closer to her waist, hugging her softly.

She removed her head from her hands and smiled down at him, wiping away at the damp corners of her eyes. “I just don’t know what to do Pascal. After handling Flynn and learning so much about the outside world all I want to do is sail away. But if I do that I could-no, I would be in danger. It’s not like I could conceal my hair.” She stopped to breath.

Pascal released her and sat back, nodding at her encouragingly. “And if I ever leave I would break mother’s heart, probably literally given the fact I heal her with my hair. How could I do that?” Pascal squeaked and stood once more, rushing in to hug her waist. 

Rapunzel smiled and used one hand to carefully wrap around her friend.

“You’re such a good listener. I love you Pascal, thank you for always being by my side.” She said softly. With his consent she picked up the chameleon and set him on her shoulder.

“Okay, I think she is asleep now. Let’s get Flynn out of here.” She whispered and stood, carefully treading to her bedroom to collect the man’s boots sitting by her bed. She grabbed her brown satchel and slid it on before treading into the kitchen, putting away a few fruits she could easily restock the next day.

Pascal squeaked in confusion which drew her attention to him. He gestured towards the satchel and squeaked again.

“I’m going to send Flynn off on mother’s boat and just tell her that I forgot to tie the boat up so it must have swept away.” Rapunzel explained. “She’ll probably be suspicious, especially after destroying a raft I was arguing for because of the possibility of losing her sailboat, but at this point it’s this or nothing.”

Rapunzel threw in an extra coconut and sling the bag back over her head, softly paddling towards the front door. She left the house without making any noise, rushing down the stairway and making her way over to her mother's ship.

“Gosh it’s cold out tonight.” She shivered and threw the items onto her mother's sailboat, hugging herself quickly after. Pascal used her hair to wrap around himself for warmth as Rapunzel hurried towards the pond. Her feet moved fast through the trees, abandoning the path at a certain point to get to her destination quicker.

Except when she reached the pond there was no one there besides a boar. Rapunzel gasped, quickly covering her nose and mouth as she and the boar made eye contact, the boar continuing to chew on whatever it was eating. Quietly Rapunzel stepped back, her eyes scanning over the area a few times before she made a run for the dirt path and hurried down it.

She wasn’t far down it when suddenly she heard a moan in the far distance.

“Flynn?” She called out into the darkness.

“Rapunzel!” She heard in response just up the path. She hurried over to him, nearly running into the man who was clinging for dear life to a tree.

“Rapunzel!” Flynn called out again to her as soon as he spotted the approaching dark figure rushing towards him. She stopped in front of him and as best as she could she surveyed his body.

“Are you okay? I thought I told you to stay by the pond!”

“Yeah? And I thought you said the boars in this island were dangerous!” He yelled in anger. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she took a step back, both surprised and confused by his declaration.

“But, they are? Mother told me they are-“

“You’re always blaming everything on your damn mother- tell me the truth!” He yelled, ignoring the squeak from Pascal on the girl’s shoulder.

“I’m not lying, I swear! She told me they were deadly!” She cried, shaking her head in angst. “I promise you, I’m not lying Flynn. I promise.” She continued and was met with silence as he glared at her.

After a few moments he sighed, his once hate filled expression losing its anger. He looked down at the dirt beneath him and spoke quietly, his words nearly missed by Rapunzel who stood only a foot away. “I just want off this island already.”

“Right! And you’re going to leave, tonight! Just take my mother’s ship.” Rapunzel announced, grasping the man’s attention once more.

“You want me to steal your mother's ship?” He asked and the girl nodded. “Won’t you be punished?”

“It’s the only way, Flynn. You’ve got to go, you don’t belong here.” She assured him and moved closer, resting a hand on his shoulder. He glanced down at her hand and opened his mouth to speak, though he shut it after a few moments of hesitation. This did not go unnoticed by the girl.

“What?” She asked, giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

“Neither do you.” He muttered, their eyes meeting. Her eyes narrowed in confusion as he considered his words.

“Neither do I what?” She asked. Again he hesitated, though after a few seconds he sighed. “You don’t belong here either.“

Rapunzel bit her lip and looked away, down the path towards where her house sat out of sight. She was quiet for a few moments before she turned back to him with a sad smile. “We have to get you going. Can you walk?”

Flynn frowned at her reply to his statement as though he expected more from her. But despite his clear disappointment, he moved on from the comment as she had done the same.

“I think I twisted my left leg. You’re going to have to support me.” He said softly. Rapunzel nodded and moved closer to him, sliding her hand down to his forearm to help guide it up and around her neck. He gasped in pain with the movement and leaned into her rather than the tree, dropping his now free arm down to his.

Together the two slowly made their way down the path, doing so in silence besides Flynn’s momentary gasps of pain.

As they reached the beach Flynn quickly spotted the wreckage of what had been his raft. His eyes widened at the sight of it and his jaw dropped. When he glanced at Rapunzel he took in her stoic expression, finally understanding that she had already known about it.

A second later her gaze met his and she offered him a small, comforting smile.

“Mother says we have no need for a spare ship.” She muttered. Before he could reply she said, “Come now, before she wakes.” The two began to move again, now down the beach towards what he presumed to be her mother’s sailboat.

“You remembered my boots.” He noticed as she helped him on, settling him right besides the mast.

“Yeah, well, I forgot your shirt by the pond.” She laughed as she grabbed his boots, kneeling down to put them besides him. Just as she was about to stand she was stopped when his hand clapped over her wrist. Her green eyes snapped onto his brown ones, her eyes widening at his sorrowful expression.

“Don’t stay here. Your mother doesn’t seem right, from what you’ve told me. You can come to the mainlands- there are some good people in The Kingdom that can help you-“

“No, Flynn. I-I can’t.” She sighed, placing her other hand over his. “My mother needs me, a-and the world is dangerous-“

Flynn shook his head. “Not as dangerous as you think. Your mother is a liar Rapunzel, from the entire picture of the world she drew for you to-to even the boars on this island! They didn’t even try attacking me.”

“B-but your leg-“

“I slipped and fell in the mud. I did this to myself Rapunzel.” He assured her. It was her turn to shake her head. She pulled away from him and stood up straight, her gaze running over everything but him.

“Everything seems to be in order. It’s time for you to leave.” She spoke in such a serious tone Flynn had to fight himself from standing and shaking her. Pascal squeaked for her attention, though he was easily ignored by the girl.

“Rapunzel, I-“

“It’s time for you to leave.” She confirmed and stepped off of the boat.

Pascal squeaked once more, though she did not dare to look at her shoulder where he sat. Instead she focused hair as she began to pull it in towards her, continuing to ignore the two. Flynn watched her until she had all her hair in piles at her feet, only then standing with support from the mast.

“You’re making a mistake, and I think deep down even you know it.” Flynn spoke to deaf ears. “You told me yourself you’ve always wanted to leave! To explore the world you’ve never seen! And now you can!”

“Shut up Flynn, please, you’re being too loud.” Rapunzel muttered as she stepped over to the boat, placing her hands on the ship so she could push it into the water.

“I shouldn’t have to beg you to follow your own dreams.” Flynn barked back, halting her where she stood. She looked up at him and for a second he could have sworn he saw a tear streak on her face in the moonlight.

Pascal squeaked and finally she looked down at him, gaping as he gestured towards the sailboat.

“But mother,” she started, her words fading as she thought on it. “Mother forbade me from ever leaving.” She needs me, she thought.

“Which means this might just be your only chance to do so.” Flynn sighed and limped to the side of the ship, kneeling down at best as he could. “Come on, I can take you somewhere safe, and if you don’t like it there then you can just come back.”

He began to extend a hand out to her but the movement caused him to lose his balance. With a cry he fell on his rear against the wooden floorboards; the pain in his ankle flared up and he cringed, his eyes squeezing shut as he stilled himself and the oncoming pain. Rapunzel gasped and quickly grabbed onto his hand, looking down at his now swollen ankle.

“W-wait here, okay?” She frowned and released his hand. She quickly lifted her hand to Pascal and urged him to climb on. Once he did she wasted no time lowering him onto the ship before taking off running towards the house.

“Ugh,” Flynn groaned in pain and laid back, moving his head so he could see the worrying chameleon. “Does that mean she is coming, frog?”

It was minutes later when Rapunzel reemerged carrying her frying pan and first aid kit. She hurried over to the boat and slid the items on the boat, flashing Flynn a grin.

“Let’s go.” She said and began to push the boat towards the sea. Flynn himself stood and limped to the mast, lowering the sail. Rapunzel pushes the boat until she struggled to stand in the water and climbed aboard, quickly pulling her heavy hair out from the water and onto the boat. While doing so, she watched as the island began to move, rocking with the waves that carried it away.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” She whispered in awe as Flynn carefully climbed into rowing position and went to work.

_There’s no going back now_ , she thought. She waited for the island to disappear into the night before tending to Flynn’s ankle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back in school, which is exciting because I am taking my first creative writing class! I am also taking math 100, online, which is going to wreck me. Anyway, I can't wait to see my writing improve the more I learn about the aspects to creative writing! As usual, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is where the adventure kicks in! Hope you're ready for some more characters you all know and love added to the tale~  
> Fun fact, the next chapter is where I originally started writing the story, which was solely going to focus on Cassandra and Adira. Instead I decided to do an entire Rapunzel/pirate fanfic featuring Cass/Adira. Love that for us.


End file.
